The Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) of Northwestern University was established in 1964 and has been supported by an NIH Training Grant from 1964-1969 and from 1987-present. The goals of the Northwestern MSTP are: (i) to recruit students with the strongest scientific backgrounds and commitment to biomedical investigation, (ii) to provide a rich and nurturing environment for the students' clinical and scientific training, and to instill in them the sense of personal responsibility for their education, (iii) to help the students to develop long-term career plans and to gain the scientific independence, research credentials and clinical skills that will enable them to successfully proceed to top postgraduate scientific and clinical training positions and on to rewarding careers in biomedical research and clinical medicine. These goals are met by completion of a rigorous course of training through which students fulfill the requirements for both M.D. and Ph.D. degrees. A number of courses and activities have been established by the MSTP to enhance the training experience: (i) MSTP Topics in Molecular and Translational Medicine, (ii) MSTP Roundtable Discussion, (iii) MSTP Grand Rounds, (iv) MSTP Women's Forum, (v) MSTP Visiting Scholar Series, (vi) MSTP Program Retreat, and (vii) MSTP Graduate Reception. Many of these activities were established at the suggestion of a strong MSTP Student Council, which brings issues of importance to students to the attention of the Director and Executive Committee. During the past decade, the size and quality of the MSTP have grown steadily because of strong institutional support and leadership and substantial growth in life sciences research at Northwestern University. The quality of the Program's applicants and matriculating students, particularly those of underrepresented racial/ethnic backgrounds, has remained strong during the past five years, and graduates of the MSTP have publication records and secure residency positions that are among the very best in the nation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]